Ahsoka Tano
Ahsoka Tano is a major character from the animated television series, Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Aqua VS Ahsoka Tano * Ezra Bridger vs Ahsoka Tano (Completed) * Ahsoka Tano vs. Galen Marek (Completed) * Ahsoka Tano VS. Gwen Tennyson (Completed) * Ahsoka Tano vs The Inquisitor (Completed) * Ahsoka Tano vs Psylocke * Weiss Schnee vs Ahsoka Tano * Azula VS Ahsoka_Tano Battles Royale * Ahsoka Tano vs Korra vs Akame Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat (Marvel Comics/''X-Men'') * Akame (Akame ga Kill!) * Cassie Cage (Mortal Kombat) * Delsin Rowe (InFamous) * Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchmeist) * Fa Mulan (Disney) * Guts (Berserk) * Jaina Proudmoore (Warcraft) * Kirito (Sword Art Online) * Pearl (Steven Universe) * Pyrrha Nikos * Starfire (DC) * Winter Schnee History Born on the planet Shili, Ahsoka was discovered by Jedi Master Plo Koon and was raised in the ways of the Force in the Jedi Temple. By the time she was 14 years old, the Clone Wars were underway, and the Jedi were forced to enter the battle. She was assigned to Jedi hero Anakin Skywalker to train as a Padawan under his wing. Yoda assigned a student to Skywalker in order to teach him to let go of his personal and emotional attachments, but on the other hand, the two of them have shared a close bond throughout the war, almost resembling a father-daughter relationship. However, near the end of the Clone Wars, Ahsoka left the Jedi Order after being falsely convicted of a bombing of the Temple, and by the time she was an adult, Ahsoka became a leading figure in the Rebel's battle against the young Empire, and was last seen locked in a battle with her former Master, now known as Darth Vader. Death Battle Info * Name: Ahsoka Tano * Occupation: Former Jedi Padawan, Rebel, Commander * Homeworld: Shili * Species: Togruta * Height: ** 1.61 m (CW Part I) ** 1.7 m (CW Part II) ** 1.88 m (Rebels) * Age: ** 14-15 (CW Part I) ** 15-16 (CW Part II) ** 31 (Rebels) * Weight: 54 kg Death Battle Info: * Skilled in hand-to hand combat * Montrals allow increased awareness and sensory detection of surroundings and objects around her Lightsabers * Custom-designed laser blade * Can cut through nearly anything * Deflects blaster fire * Secondary Shoto saber is shorter and used for deflecting and blocks * After leaving the Order, the Kyber Crystals turn the blades white to signify Ahsoka's neutrality * Form V Style (Shien): Specialty in deflecting blaster fire, use of unorthodox reverse grip * Jar'Kai: Use of dual blades The Force * Telekinesis * Mind Tricks * Increased awareness and senses * Augmented agility * Skilled in Curato Salva, which allows a Jedi to heal or refresh themselves * Can sense the presense of other Force users * Ahsoka has been known to have experienced visions through the Force Feats * Capable of keeping up with Anakin Skywalker in a duel multiple times * Destroyed three Magnaguards despite her inexperience and trying to keep Jabba's son alive * Fought hand-to-hand against Trandoshans, a reptilian species strong enough to match Wookiees in strength * Invented the Marg Sabl manuver during the Battle of Ryloth * Survived on a Trandoshan hunting reserve unarmed for several days with other younglings * Ran a distance of a few hundred kilometers in two hours with no breaks * Survived against superior opponents such as General Grievous, Asajj Ventress, Cad Bane, Aurra Sing and Pre Viszla * Survived a Blue Shadow Virus infection * Fought on par with Darth Maul * One of the Founders of the Rebel Alliance * Effortlessly bested two Imperial Inquisitors * Fought and mortally wounded Darth Vader, managing to slice off a portion of his mask * Darth Vader and Sidious are said to be the only individuals in the galaxy who could contend with her (Word of God) Faults * Infected with the Dark Side by the Son * Is a bit naive * Reckless in her actions * Refused to believe Anakin turned into Darth Vader at first * Never made to the title of Jedi Knight (Let alone Master) * Contrary to popular belief: lightsabers can't cut through everything * Has been electrocuted multiple times and sometimes gets herself hit. Gallery Ahsoka Tano.png AhsokaTCW.png Ahsoka Tano in Disney Infinity.png|Ahsoka Tano in Disney Infinity Anakin1.png|Art from Star Wars Force Collection Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Disney Characters Category:Disney infinity characters Category:Dual Wielders Category:Female Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Sidekicks Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Army Leader Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Healers Category:Knight Category:Leaders Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Mascots Category:Ninja Category:Pilots Category:Protagonist Category:Rebels Category:Space explorers Category:Technology users Category:Underdogs Category:Warrior Category:Younger Combatants